


shelter

by kyouhaba



Series: home in many places [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also notice!!! There's a series for this, Animal Abuse, M/M, Ryuko/Kyoutani pov, This was an excuse to add my fav ocs and my gfs ocs into this, a sequel to あくま, also because people really liked あくま
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: The sequel to あくま





	

A few years have passed since Ryuko and her brother Shika have come into the household of the two, instead of having peaceful nights they have to now sleep with two children.

Ryuko, was a cry baby at first and was scared of almost everything. Her hair was all the way down to her arms and she really never considered cutting it, IT never bothered Yahaba though. He always liked to braid it. Really though he just liked it because of her colour, it reminded him of Kyoutani's natural hair colour. It made her seem like she was actually part of their family.

Shika, on the other hand had brown hair that was a bit darker then Yahaba's with white spots on it. He looked look like a deer but was really quiet and didn't speak much, he really acts like Kyoutani, but that could change really.

You would expect this to be in the point of view of Yahaba, but it's not. It's in the point of view of Kyoutani Kentarou, the demon Yahaba entrusted his love with. The demon who also now is a father to two kids who are completely different. A demon who could understand love.

 

Kyoutani is currently ???? years old and is teaching his daughter how to face her fears. Who has many fears like bugs, big kids, and people who aren't her parents or Shika.

He's having a tough time trying to teach her not everything is scary and she is near crying. Yet she stops when a fluffy dog walks over to them.

They're not in hell since Ryuko and Shika are still technically humans, and most of the things Ryuko is afraid of is on the surface.

But Ryuko didn't cry or anything when the dog approached, instead she reached out for it and was in awe as she felt it.

"Oh, so you're not afraid of dogs?" Kyoutani asked as he watched her and petted the dog with her.

"I got it from you didn't I?" She responds, not in the usual voice she has but one that sounds more mature.

Kyoutani looks up to see a girl next to him with short black hair, he couldn't see the face but as soon as he blinked she was gone and Ryuko was in her place again.

He thought it was his imagination or it was just that he didn't get enough sleep.

 

Kyoutani is still ???? years old when he goes out with Yahaba and the two kids.

They're on a trail at a nearby park when they hear yelling and cries.

Ryuko was the first to notice this and went to where the noises were coming from. Kyoutani watched her and walked after her leaving the other two to only watch them.

The first sight they were greeted with was the sight of a child with an undercut surrounded by a group of boys tossing around an animal, each of them laughing at the boy crying and yelling.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! PLEASE!" The boy screamed and cried as one of the other kids kicked him to the ground.

"Shut up, baby! It's just a HAMSTER we aren't going to kill it!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY HARMING IT! STOP IT, ITS ALREADY GOING TO DIE!" The boy cried again and was greeted with a kick to the gut.

Kyoutani gritted his teeth and took a step forward before watching Ryuko walk over to them. He didn't know what she was doing but was about to say something before she spoke.

"Give it back to him." She said plainly, about to cry again and was shoved down to the ground. Ryuko could have cried but instead stood up and kicked him down. "Didn't someone teach you not to harm a girl?" She hissed and glared at the other boys, who were staring at her in shock and quickly ran away with the hamster back in the other boy's hands.

The boy blinked and squeaked before hiding causing her to be confused. 

"Go take him to a vet now!" She said quickly and ran to hide behind Kyoutani. Who knew she was changing.

 

 

Kyoutani is ???? years still and watched his children change.

Ryuko has short, wavy hair, and has gotten an ear piercing. She is more cheerful and nice while Shika, is still himself but instead has become a lot like Kyoutani.

She's a Ryuko is currently going to Seijou, where Yahaba and Kyoutani went. WHILE Shika goes to middle school due to being two years younger then her.

She's getting good grades which Yahaba is proud of while Shika was getting grades like Kyoutani did. Yahaba tries his best to tutor him and it always lead up to him overworking and sleeping late, which Kyoutani wasn't really proud of.

Yet, he still loves Yahaba.

 

 

By the time Ryuko turns 18 she has completely changed her look by having three black earrings on only one ear, snake bites, a tongue piercing, and short black hair.

Kyoutani realized that she was the girl he had seen before when her younger self was petting the dog.

They were at their airport where Ryuko was about to depart to go to America to study for university, where her volleyball courier would also begin as well.

Kyoutani watched as she talked to Izuki, the undercut kid who had that pet hamster, and her girlfriend Hitomi, the child of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

He walked over to her and flicked her forehead, causing her to glare him.

"You better not get in trouble." He huffed.

"Like I would, old man." She rolled her eyes and perked up as she heard her flight. "I'll be going now, see ya~" she smirked.

"Oi, remember that volleyball match you promise me!" Izuki yelled as she walked away.

"Yeah, yeah!" She yelled and Kyoutani could swore he could hear pain in her voice, she was crying. He knows it.

He could also swear as soon as he blinked instead of a daughter who had grown up successful he saw the same girl, crying over everything with long hair. A girl who was now lost and could never find her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be making more to this series and !! I might make another kyouhaba part to this as well and pretty soon an iwaoi part!  
> Also maybe a kuroken part too


End file.
